tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Freema Agyeman
| image = | birth name = Frema Agyeman | known aliases = | gender = | roles = Actress | date of birth = March 20th, 1979 | place of birth = London, England | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The Carrie Diaries Doctor Who Law & Order: UK Little Dorrit Old Jack's Boat Torchwood | first = }} Credits In alphbetical order. Link episode titles as they become available. Carrie Diaries, The ::As: Larissa Loughlin * The Carrie Diaries: Pilot * The Carrie Diaries: Lie With Me * The Carrie Diaries: Read Before Use * The Carrie Diaries: Fright Night * The Carrie Diaries: Dangerous Territory * The Carrie Diaries: Endgame * The Carrie Diaries: Caught * The Carrie Diaries: Hush Hush * The Carrie Diaries: The Great Unknown * The Carrie Diaries: The Long and Winding Road Not Taken * The Carrie Diaries: Identity Crisis * The Carrie Diaries: A Frist Time for Everything * The Carrie Diaries: Kiss Yesterday Goodbye * The Carrie Diaries: Win Some, Lose Some Doctor Who ::As: Martha Jones * Doctor Who: Army of Ghosts * Doctor Who: Smith and Jones * Doctor Who: The Shakespeare Code * Doctor Who: Gridlock * Doctor Who: Daleks in Manhattan * Doctor Who: Evolution of the Daleks * Doctor Who: The Lazarus Experiment * Doctor Who: 42 * Doctor Who: Human Nature * Doctor Who: The Family of Blood * Doctor Who: Blink * Doctor Who: Utopia * Doctor Who: The Sound of Drums * Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords * Doctor Who: The Sontaran Strategem * Doctor Who: The Poison Sky * Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter * Doctor Who: The Stolen Earth * Doctor Who: Journey's End * Doctor Who: The End of Time (Part 2) As Martha Smith-Jones Law & Order: UK ::As: Alesha Phillips Little Dorrit ::As: Tattycoram * Little Dorrit: 1 * Little Dorrit: 3 * Little Dorrit: 4 * Little Dorrit: 6 * Little Dorrit: 8 * Little Dorrit: 10 * Little Dorrit: 13 * Little Dorrit: 14 Old Jack's Boat ::As: Shelly Periwinkle * Old Jack's Boat: The Pearl Earring * Old Jack's Boat: Windy Funnel's Harp * Old Jack's Boat: The Tigerfish's Party * Old Jack's Boat: Princess Blobfish * Old Jack's Boat: The Moon Maiden * Old Jack's Boat: The Clumsy Giant * Old Jack's Boat: The Magic Sea Carpet * Old Jack's Boat: There's a Hole in My Boat * Old Jack's Boat: The Sea Urchin and the Queen * Old Jack's Boat: King Neptune's Shell * Old Jack's Boat: Old Seadog's Treasure Torchwood ::As: Martha Jones * Torchwood: A Day in the Death * Torchwood: Dead Man Walking * Torchwood: Reset Notes & Trivia * was born on the same day as Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Teen Wolf actress Bianca Lawson. Other works * appeared as an interviewee on the Doctor Who: The Doctors Revisited special celebrating the career of David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor. External Links * * * at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:1979/Births